As cameras and other mobile terminals with a camera have become popular, it is increasingly convenient for people to take pictures. Therefore, the number of pictures taken is becoming increasingly huge. Normally, a picture, after being taken, can be applied with a photo makeover and then sent to a social media platform such as a blog, a micro blog, and an individual web space to be shared with friends and family members.
Usually, a user needs to manually set makeover parameters (makeover parameters such as face slimming, eyes enlarging, skin softening, etc.) one by one, which is uneasy and inconvenient for the user to apply the photo makeover.